Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XII
Jurand rozbudził się z długiego snu w obecności księdza Kaleba i zapomniawszy we śnie, co się z nim działo, a nie wiedząc, gdzie jest, począł macać łoże i ścianę, przy której łoże stało. Lecz ksiądz Kaleb chwycił go w ramiona i płacząc z rozrzewnienia, począł mówić: – To ja! Jesteś w Spychowie! Bracie Jurandzie! Bóg cię doświadczył... aleś między swymi... zbożni ludzie odwieźli cię... Bracie Jurandzie! Bracie!!... I przycisnąwszy go do piersi, jął całować jego czoło, jego puste oczy, i znów cisnąć do piersi, i znów całować, a ów z początku był jakby odurzony i zdawał się nic nie rozumieć, wreszcie jednak jął wodzić lewą dłonią po czole i głowie, jakby chcąc odgarnąć i rozproszyć ciężkie chmury snu i odurzenia. – Słyszyszże ty mnie i rozumiesz? – spytał ksiądz Kaleb. Jurand dał znak głową, że słyszy, po czym dłonią sięgnął po srebrny krucyfiks, który swego czasu zdobył był na jednym możnym rycerzu niemieckim, zdjął go ze ściany, przycisnął do ust, do piersi i oddał księdzu Kalebowi. Ów zaś rzekł: – Rozumiem cię, bracie! On ci zostaje i jako cię wywiódł z ziemi niewoli, tak ci i wszystko, coś stracił, wrócić może. Jurand wskazał ręką ku górze na znak, że wszystko dopiero tam wróconym mu będzie, przy czym załzawiły się znów jego wykapane oczy i ból niezmierny odbił się na jego umęczonej twarzy. A ksiądz Kaleb, ujrzawszy ów ruch i ową boleść, zrozumiał, że Danuśkajuż nie żyje, więc klęknął przy łożu i rzekł: – Wieczny odpoczynek racz jej dać, Panie, a światłość wiekuista niechaj jej świeci, niech odpoczywa w spokoju wiecznym, amen. Na to ślepy podniósł się i siadłszy na łożu, począł kręcić głową i machać dłonią, jakby chcąc zaprzeczyć i powstrzymać księdza Kaleba, lecz nie mogli się porozumieć, gdyż w tej chwili wszedł stary Tolima, a za nim załoga gródka, karbowi, przedniejsi i starsi kmiecie spychowscy, leśnicy i rybacy, albowiem wieść o powrocie pana rozbiegła się już po całym Spychowie. Ci obejmowali mu kolana, całowali ręce i wybuchali płaczem rzewnym na widok tego kaleki i starca, który w niczym nie przypominał dawnego groźnego Juranda, pogromiciela Krzyżaków i zwycięzcy we wszystkich spotkaniach. Lecz niektórych – tych mianowicie, co chadzali z nim na wyprawy, porywał wicher gniewu, więc oblicza im bladły i stawały się zawzięte. Po chwili poczęli się zbijać w kupy, szeptać, trącać łokciami, popychać, aż wreszcie wysunął się naprzód jeden z załogi gródkowej, a zarazem kowal spychowski, niejaki Sucharz; przystąpił do Juranda, podjął go pod nogi i rzekł: – Jak was tu przywieźli, panie, zaraz chcieliśmy na Szczytno ruszyć, ale ów rycerz, który was przywiózł, wzbronił. Wy, panie, teraz pozwólcie, bo zaś przez pomsty nie możem ostać. Niech tak będzie, jako drzewiej bywało. Darmoć nas nie hańbili i nie będą... Chodziliśmy do nich za waszych rządów, pójdziem i teraz, pod Tolimą alibo i bez niego. Już my Szczytno musimy dobyć i tę sobaczą krew z nich wytoczyć – tak nam dopomóż Bóg! – Tak nam dopomóż Bóg! – powtórzyło kilkanaście głosów. – Do Szczytna! – Krwi nam trzeba! I wraz płomień ogarnął zapalczywe serca mazurskie. Łby poczęły się marszczyć, oczy błyskać, tu i ówdzie ozwało się zgrzytanie zębów. Lecz po chwili głosy i zgrzytania umilkły, a oczy wszystkich wpatrzyły się w Juranda. Owemu zaś zrazu zakwitły policzki, jakby zagrała w nim dawna zawziętość i dawna bojowa ochota. Podniósł się i znów począł szukać dłonią po ścianie. Ludziom wydało się, że szuka miecza, ale tymczasem palce jego trafiły na krzyż, który ksiądz Kaleb zawiesił był na dawnym miejscu. Więc zdjął go po raz wtóry ze ściany, po czym twarz mu pobladła; zwrócił się ku ludziom, podniósł ku górze puste jamy oczu i wyciągnął przed się krucyfiks. Nastało milczenie. Na dworze czynił się już wieczór. Przez otwarte okna dochodził świergot ptactwa, które układało się do snu na poddaszach gródka i w lipach rosnących na dziedzińcu. Ostatnie czerwone promienie słońca padały, przenikając do izby, na wzniesiony w górę krzyż i na białe włosy Juranda. Kowal Sucharz popatrzał na Juranda, obejrzał się na towarzyszów, popatrzał raz, drugi, wreszcie przeżegnał się i wyszedł na palcach z izby. Za nim wyszli równie cicho inni i dopiero zatrzymawszy się na dziedzińcu, poczęli między sobą szeptać: – No i cóż? – Nie pójdziem czy jak? – Nie pozwolił! – Zostawuje zemstę Bogu. Widać, że się i dusza w nim zmieniła. I tak było rzeczywiście. Ale tymczasem w izbie Juranda został tylko ksiądz Kaleb, stary Tolima, a z nimi Jagienka z Sieciechówną, które ujrzawszy poprzednio całą kupę zbrojnych ludzi, idącą przez dziedziniec, przyszły także zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Jagienka, śmielsza i pewniejsza siebie od Sieciechówny, przystąpiła teraz do Juranda. – Bóg wam dopomóż, rycerzu Jurandzie! – rzekła. – To my – my, cośmy was tu z Prus przywieźli. A jemu na dźwięk jej młodego głosu pojaśniała twarz. Widocznie też przypomniał sobie jeszcze dokładniej wszystko, co zaszło na szczycieńskim gościńcu, bo począł dziękować, kiwając głową i kładąc kilkakrotnie dłoń na sercu. Ona zaś jęła mu opowiadać, jak go spotkali i jak poznał go Czech Hlawa, który jest giermkiem rycerza Zbyszka, i jak wreszcie przywieźli go do Spychowa. Powiedziała też i o sobie, że nosi wraz z towarzyszem miecz i hełm z tarczą za rycerzem Maćkiem z Bogdańca, Zbyszkowym stryjcem, który z Bogdańca na poszukiwanie bratanka wyruszył, a teraz do Szczytna pojechał i za trzy albo cztery dni powróci znów do Spychowa. Na wzmiankę o Szczytnie Jurand nie wpadł wprawdzie w takie uniesienie jak pierwszym razem na gościńcu, ale wielki niepokój odbił się na jego twarzy. Jagienka jednak zapewniła go, że rycerz Maćko był równie chytry jak mężny i że nikomu nie da się na hak przywieść, a prócz tego posiada listy od Lichtensteina, z którymi wszędy bezpiecznie może jechać. Słowa te uspokoiły go znacznie; znać też było, że chciał i o wiele innych rzeczy zapytać, nie mogąc zaś tego uczynić, cierpiał w duszy, co wnet spostrzegłszy, bystra dziewczyna rzekła: – Jak częściej będziem ze sobą gwarzyć, to się wszystkiego dogadamy. Na to on znów uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął ku niej dłoń i złożywszy ją omackiem na jej głowie, trzymał przez długą chwilę, jakby ją błogosławiąc. Wiele jej też istotnie zawdzięczał, ale prócz tego przypadła mu widocznie do serca ta młodość i to jej szczebiotanie przypominające świegot ptasi. Jakoż od tej pory, gdy się nie modlił – co prawie po całych dniach czynił – lub gdy nie pogrążon był we śnie, szukał jej koło siebie, a gdy jej nie było, tęsknił do jej głosu i wszelkimi sposobami starał się dać poznać księdzu Kalebowi i Tolimie, że tego wdzięcznego pachołka chce mieć przy sobie blisko. Ona zaś przychodziła, gdyż poczciwe jej serce litowało się nad nim szczerze, a prócz tego prędzej jej schodził przy nim czas oczekiwania na Maćka, którego pobyt w Szczytnie przedłużał się jakoś dziwnie. Miał wrócić za trzy dni, tymczasem upłynął czwarty i piąty. Szóstego pod wieczór zaniepokojona dziewczyna miała już prosić Tolimy, by wysłał ludzi na zwiady, gdy nagle ze strażniczego dębu dano znać, że jacyś jeźdźcy zbliżają się do Spychowa. Po chwili zadudniły rzeczywiście kopyta na zwodzonym moście i na dziedziniec wjechał giermek Hlawa z drugim pocztowym pachołkiem. Jagienka, która już poprzednio zeszła z górnej izby i czekała na podwórzu, podskoczyła ku niemu, nim zdołał zsiąść z konia. – Gdzie Maćko? – zapytała z bijącym trwogą sercem. – Pojechał do kniazia Witolda, a wam kazał tu ostać – odpowiedział giermek. Krzyżacy 44